Calendar
A year in Ygdren lasts 372 days over the course of 13 months. Months vary in length from the mid-20s to the low-30s, but keep a pattern of 7 day weeks often followed by 1 or more holiday days. Each day is 24 hours in length, with the hours of daylight varying by season, though to a lesser extent due to the two suns around which the planet orbits. The calendar has elven roots and became widespread during the golden age of Maíandir. It sees use throughout the majority of the civilised world, though some cultures prefer their own split of months and weeks and will often name their months differently. The months listed here are those used in Maíandir and most of Wyldcrown. Seasons Officially, seasons are split into an exact quarter of the year, lasting 93 days and stretching from winter solstice to winter solstice (roughly one third into the season of winter). Naturally, seasons fluctuate by geography and region, as well as from year to year, and will rarely line up precisely with the defined days. The seasonal splits are lined up most accurately in central Maíandir, and by extension in regions similarly along the equator. Many cultures have festivals and holidays to celebrate the start or end of certain seasons, though this once again varies between regions. The most common practice revolves around the two solstices, which many cultures tend to celebrate in some form or another. Spring begins at the start of Thawne, officially starting on the 1st and ending with the Quen'theylas spring festival on the 10th of Maer. Summer begins in the middle of Maer, officially starting on the 11th, immediately following the end of the spring festivals. The summer solstice, and by extension the exact middle of the year, is celebrated about a third into the season with a three day festival starting on the 15th of Allfen. Autumn begins in the middle of Solace, officially starting on the 16th on the second day of the Mahrajan market festival. Winter begins at the end of Hallowfen, officially starting on the 25th with the beginning of the Hallowtide festivals. The winter solstice, and by extension the end of the year, is celebrated with a 4 day festival at the end of Yule, starting on the 29th. Holidays First Market The first market day of the year coming after six weeks of uninterrupted winter. Less of a celebration and more of a necessity, as this day allows people to trade and barter with those who had less of a supply saved up over the winter months, and begins the commercial year. In regions where winter is less pronounced, this day marks the true beginning of the year, when work on agriculture and trade can begin once again. Wintersfal A two day holiday that celebrates the end of winter. Commonly practised in the northern hemisphere, notably in Wyldcrown and much of Maíandir. The two days are spent feasting on the last of the winter supplies, telling stories, and giving thanks. Hocktide An event occurring on the fourth market day of spring. Traditionally, this is used as the day for paying taxes, tolls and rents and for collecting any debts for the first part of the year. Hence the name relating to getting out of hock, debt. The event stems from the Edraxian tradition of collecting tithes to the church on a fixed day of the year, but has spread to be a more universal collection of taxes throughout Maíandir, Wyldcrown, and much of Yuantica, as well as in more westernised parts of Almeras and Anterra. Spring Confluence A two day event during which the two suns align with each other. On the second day, the moon passes the same alignment on the opposite side of the planet and a total lunar eclipse occurs. During this time, arcane energy is at its peak due to the focused rays of the two suns, often causing auroras to occur across much of the planet for the entirety of the two days, though these are more likely to be visible at night. Wild arcane surges are a danger during this time, as the weave grows unstable in its climax. This event is a part of most civilised culture throughout almost all of Ygdren, whether in celebration or in prayer. Quen'theylas A more peaceful and reserved three day holiday, generally associated with worship of deities that lean towards exploration and quiet journeys, such as The Wayfarer. The name derives from an old elvish phrase used to wish someone good travels. Usually, the holiday is celebrated with individual groups journeying to places of natural beauty (such as a mountainous waterfall, a beautiful oasis, or even old city parks), and meeting other groups of travellers along the way. It is tradition to stop and exchange stories between groups, and to collectively share food with other people who may arrive at the same place you are travelling to. Enavash A three day event celebrating coming of age that is believed to have originated from auran culture in Kuetzicol. In many cultures, the first two days of this event involve a trial of some sort for those children that are becoming young adults. These trials are rarely dangerous, but generally involve some form of mock hunt for the children in question. In some wilder cultures, the hunt is a real one and the children are expected to work together to bring down some dangerous beast or creature. Alternatively, some cultures require a trial of combat and swordskill. The third day generally involves feasting and celebration of those children who succeed at their trial, as well as a "coming of age" ceremony in some cases. This event is often associated with The Fey Huntress in some places, or The Bannerlord in others. Midsomer A festival of the sun at the height of the summer months that lasts for three consecutive days. The first day is reserved for prayer and recounting what small things one is thankful for. The second day is a day for family, time spent giving gifts to loved ones and spending time together. The third and final day is a day of joyousness, where large and small communities alike gather together and spend the day drinking and feasting from first to last light on the longest day of the year. This day is often commonly associated with gods of light, notably The Allfather and The Sunspear (depending on the region of the world). Mahrajan A two day market festival marking the end of summer and the beginning of autumn, where massive bazaars and flea markets are set up in all major cities that celebrate the holiday. Trostenhald A four day harvest festival in the first weeks of autumn to celebrate the successful bounty of another year's crop. The holiday typically features feasting, both in extended families and in public, with foods that are drawn from crops that come to maturity around the time of the festival. Ample food, drink, merriment, romance, and freedom from the necessity to work in the fields are the central features of the holiday. Unsurprisingly, the event is often associated with the two most closely related deities: The Hearthkeeper and The Earthmaven. Thundercrest A four day celebration in the heart of autumn, and one of the most raucous events of the year. The holiday is closely tied to The Stormherald and The Bannerlord, and features a fierce rivalry between followers of the two. The festival usually includes a variety of games and competitions related to athleticism and strength, and culminates in the annual Godsbrawl, a series of fights between willing competitors to determine champions for either god, who are then pit against each other in the final round of fighting. Autumn Confluence A two day event during which the two suns align with each other. On the second day, the moon passes the same alignment on the same side of the planet and a total double solar eclipse occurs. During this time, arcane energy reaches a low, and is often difficult to practice due to the lack of sunlight. Creatures of The Slip are more active during this time, as the weave diminishes. This event is a part of most civilised culture throughout almost all of Ygdren, generally in anxious quiet prayer. Sauwhenn A three day ceremonial festival celebrating the souls of the dead. The multi-day holiday involves family and friends gathering to feast in honour of and remember friends and family members who have died. The name of the festival is believed to be derived from old elvish words for Feast of Ashes. The first two days generally involve pilgrimages and solemn prayer to sacred places of burial or interment, where it is believed the veils between the worlds of the living and the dead draw thin at this time of year. The vigil begins at first light and lasts through the entire night, usually involving circles of storytelling where people share tales of their dead loved ones with other folk. In many cultures, death is viewed as a natural part of the human cycle, and this event helps to keep those that have died in the memory of the living. Stories are shared and songs are sung and sacrifices are offered to The Ashmaiden. The third day is a day of feasting and celebration in honour of those who have passed, such that they may not be held back in the world of the living by grief or despair. Hallowtide Kindlemas The holy day of The Emberveil is the only holiday in the calendar to stem directly as a result of worship of a deity. While other events generally celebrated annual happenstance and became associated with deities later, this holiday was the first and only to begin specifically from worship of the associated deity. Yuletide A three day celebration of the end of the year, associated with a plethora of different traditions in different parts of the world. One of the most widely-celebrated holidays worldwide, it is generally associated with The Wintershard as it is celebrated in the heart of winter. History The first recorded use of a yearly calendar was in the Elven Empire. This perennial calendar lasted 360 days over the course of 12 months between each winter solstice. Each day was still 24 hours in length, with the hours of daylight varying by season and often by year because of the yearly length of the calendar not lining up properly with the cycle of the planet around the suns. Months all had 30 days, organised into 4 weeks of 7 days each, with a holiday day at the end of each 2 weeks. The calendar was primarily designed to be orderly and easy to keep track of, by order of the Elven Empire's monarch during the time of its making. However, with the advent of globalisation and the influence of cultures over time, as well as a better understanding of astronomy and the annual cycle, the calendar shifted into the more modern format. Although far more complex and less orderly, the format included holidays and months from other cultures and fit the appropriate yearly length much better than the original. Many influences of the original elven calendar can still be seen in the modern variant. Some months keep the same name, others keep the same length, and the tradition of 7 day weeks and holiday days outside the normal weekday schedule persists. Category:Culture & Society Category:Calendar